A Different Battle
by Resacon1990
Summary: What happens when a weird gym battle goes wrong? What happens when love just isn't enough to save anyone? What happens when Mewtwo comes back? Ikari, Poke, Contest. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Woot Woot! New story! Originally this was gonna be a one shot but the idea just rolled right in and now its a long shot! **

**Please Read and Review! I would love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway**

**Oh and... IKARISHIPPING FTW!**

* * *

><p>"Gardenia, here I come!" Ash Ketchum yelled as he rushed through the streets of Eterna City, a grin on his face and an anxious, but excited Pikachu perched on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey Ash! Wait up!" Brock Harrison called, chasing after the boy. Dawn Berlitz hot on his heels.

"She's not going anywhere in a hurry. Why don't we stop for lunch?" Dawn muttered, exhausted and annoyed. Her glare penetrated Ash as he turned to look at his companions. Seeing the look, he groaned.

"But Dawn…"

"I'd have to agree with her, Ash.' Brock suddenly said, seeing Dawn beginning to get fired up at the gormless idiot in front of her. Ash's mouth dropped open.

"What! Not fair!" he pouted. Dawn smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"See. I win!" she giggled. Seeing the look of sadness on Ash's face, she sighed, knowing she'd have to compromise to keep the peace.

"Look, I know there is a café near the gym. Lets go there."

Ash instantly perked up. A huge grin took over his face and he gave a quick nod before sprinting away. Dawn and Brock groaned as they dragged themselves along behind him.

…

Once seated, and after they'd finished ordering, Ash lent forward and grinned at them.

"So… you guys wanna hear my strategy?" he asked. Brock chuckled and gave a nod while Dawn had to open her mouth.

"Well, that's not fair! You never let me talk about…. PIKACHU! One ketchup bottle at a time!" she cried, snatching the second bottle away from the pokemon and placing it back on the table he'd stolen it from. "As I was saying, you never let me talk about my contest strategies!"

"Because they're boring!"

"WHY YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" Brock shouted, shoving his hands in the fuming teenagers faces. "Stop being immature little…." He trailed off as a cute waitress passed the table.

"Brock...?" Dawn started but instantly stopped as soon as Brock was out of his seat after the waitress.

"And he's at it again." Ash muttered. Dawn groaned and slammed her head on the table. Why was Brock such a fail romantic? Looking up she grinned at Ash.

"I'll give him... ten minutes?"

"I bet five."

"You're both wrong." Brock suddenly snapped as he slumped in his chair, causing Ash and Dawn to jump.

"Whoa. What happened?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Boyfriend." Brock muttered.

"Hasn't stopped you in the past." Ash argued. Brock shook his head.

"No no. BOYfriend." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Dawn and Ash looked in the direction to see the waitress kissing a huge, muscular biker.

"Ohh…" they both said. Brock nodded.

"So Ash. You were saying?"

"Oh yeah!"

Dawn sighed as the two instantly fell into the usual rubbish they talked about before gym battles, leaving her in her own little world. So what was she going to think about this time? She'd already covered the cutest pokemon in every region, the best coordinator from every region, her strongest opponent out of everyone, her mother's strongest pokemon, her mother's cutest pokemon, what she wants to do when she grows up and lastly which outfit of hers was cutest.

That left one thing on the list in her diary.

Boys.

Dawn giggled, earning a raised eyebrow from Brock. There was only ever one boy on her mind, with his amazing plum colored head and his deep dark onyx eyes, he just made her want to swoon.

'_If only he wasn't such an asshole.'_ Dawn thought, frustrated as a waiter placed a chicken salad and strawberry cheesecake in front of her. She took one glance at her food before sighing and looking over at Brock.

"I'll be right back." She said, pushing out her chair and getting to her feet. He smiled and nodded but Ash frowned and opened his big mouth.

"But your food will get cold." He mumbled around his mouthful of hamburger. Both Dawn and Brock simultaneously face palmed.

"It's a salad Ash. A salad." Brock groaned. Dawn giggled and decided to leave it to Brock before heading off in the direction of the restrooms.

When Dawn got in and saw no one was around, she walked straight to the sink and mirrors to splash some water on her face. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly very flustered.

"Oh my god Claire! Did you see that totally hot guy heading to the gym just before?"

"What? That cutie with the purple hair?"

"Yah! What, like, other cutie could I be talking about?"

Dawn's head snapped up to see two extremely girly girls come walking in and start to apply their make-up beside her.

"He looked so sexy! I mean, I would totally be up for a one night stand with him!"

"Claire! You whore!" the other one screeched causing Dawn to wince.

'_Yeah, you whore.'_ Dawn thought to herself, heading over to dry her hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire suddenly squealed. "It was Paul!"

"Wait… as in Paul? Like hottest pokemon trainer alive Paul?"

"Like totally! Paul Lopez!"

Dawn suddenly tripped and slammed to the ground at hearing the name. Paul Lopez? At the gym?

"Clumsy girl." The Claire spat as she stepped over Dawn to get out the door; the unnamed one stopped though and helped her up.

"You all right?" she asked, the stuck up voice disappearing all of a sudden. Dawn frowned.

"Yeah… thanks." She stuttered. The girl smiled.

"Good." She laughed, turning and walking out after her friend. Dawn sighed and brushed herself off with her partly dried hands before it hit home.

Paul was here. In the gym.

She was out the door before it was even fully shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dawnnnnn! I didn't even finish my milkshake!" 

"Ash. You were up to your fourth one"

"But still!"

"No. We are going to the gym now."

Brock groaned as he walked behind the arguing pair. Dawn had rushed back, waiting impatiently for about a minute before dragging them to the gym for some unknown reason.

"SLOW DOWN!" Ash yelled at the hurrying Dawn. "What could be so important?"

Dawn blushed but kept walking causing Ash and Brock to exchange a glance.

"Dawn… is it him?" Brock asked. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Y-you know?" she stuttered, staring at the older boy. He smirked while nodding.

"You sleep talk."

Dawn turned a bright red. "WHAT!"

"Dawn and Pa-" Ash was cut off as Dawn slammed a hand over his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, pounding his chest with her spare hand. He winced.

"Dawn! Dawn Dawn DAWN! STOP!" Brock yelled, grabbing her wrists. "We won't tell! Ash you stop too!"

"You… you-" she huffed and stormed off, heading to the gym. The guys just laughed while chasing after her.

When they finally managed to catch up, Dawn was flinging open the gym door, her face still twisted up in anger. Both boys held back sniggers as they followed after her.

"I can't believe you listen to me sleep talking!" Dawn suddenly cried, flashing a glare at them before turning and facing them, hands on hips. "Especially about Pa-"

"Jeez Troublesome. Do you ever shut up?" a new voice came. Dawn's eyes widened and she turned to see Paul leaning against a wall behind her.

"P-Paul?" she stuttered, causing Brock and Ash to burst out laughing.

"Not even when she's sleeping." Ash joked, earning a gentle elbow in the ribs from Brock. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"She sleep talks too…" he muttered, shaking his head. "Wow."

Dawn shot Paul a glare before looking at her companions. "Laugh it up boys. Ash, you have a battle."

Ash suddenly stopped laughing and frowned at Paul. "Why aren't you in there? I mean shouldn't you be battling?"

Paul snorted. "I came at the wrong time. I forgot this gym was the next one to be analyzed."

"Analyzed?" Dawn and Ash asked frowned. Brock on the other hand, gave a short laugh.

"Oh, Poor Gardenia. So who are the other gym leaders?" he asked. Paul was about to reply when Ash and Dawn rounded on Brock.

"You know what's going on?"

"Well yeah Ash, I was a gym leader." Brock chuckled. "When a gym leader gets analyzed, the champion of the region plus a gym leader from every region meets and they have lots of battles and discussions."

"So… even a Sinnoh gym leader has to be here even though Gardenia is one?"

"Yes. And every challenger that comes to the gym gets pulled into the mix as well. That's why most will avoid a gym if it's being analyzed because it's not certain that you will face the actual gym leader. It could be anyone."

Ash nodded his head slowly as he took it in. "So the only rules then are the rules the gym leader makes?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Interesting."

"So Paul, who are the other gym leaders?" Brock asked looking back at the plum haired boy who was watching him with interest.

"Roark from Sinnoh, Norman from Hoenn, Falkner from Johto, Drake from the Orange Islands."

"And the Kanto?

"Oh, Misty." Paul said not really caring. Brock's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Ash, who was attempting to slam through the doors.

"MISTY!" he yelled, trying to escape Brocks clutches. Dawn and Paul's eyebrows rose.

"Um Ash?" Dawn mumbled, moving slightly away from the struggling man. Paul subtly moved in front of the door, gathering what was going on. He felt Dawn bump into him.

"Troublesome, move away from the door…" Paul started right before Ash slipped out of Brocks grasp and barreled toward them. Dawn let out a small scream before Paul grabbed her arm and dragged her into his chest as Ash flung the doors open, charging inside.

"ASH!" Brock yelled, racing after the boy.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief before freezing. She could feel Paul's well-toned chest under her cheek, rising up and down from breathing heavily.

"Fucking idiot." She heard him swear, his breath tickling her head. "You alright?"

She pulled back; surprised that he was actually concerned about her. "I… yeah. Thanks."

He gave a brisk nod before pushing her away and heading through the doors the other two had gone through, Dawn right behind him.

Inside, Brock, Roark, Norman, Drake, Falkner, Gardenia and Cynthia watched with amusement as Ash smothered Misty with hugs. His excited demeanor making them smile. Although, they all turned to look at the other two as they walked in.

"DAWN!" Misty screamed, flinging herself at the bluenette. Dawn giggled and hugged back.

"Misty!" she cried. Misty laughed and pulled back, glancing at Paul.

"Hello Paul." She said, earning a nod of respect from one of her old challengers.

"You know him? How?" Dawn asked. Misty grinned.

"Well! Apart from what you've told me, he was one of my challengers from a couple of years ago. We battled about…"

"Five times."

"Thank you Paul. Yeah, about five times before he bet me. Best battles yet. But I think I remember him more from what you've been telling me." She winked at Dawn who stood blushing.

"Um Mist… he doesn't know." She whispered. Misty's eyes widened and she saw Paul's eyes do the same.

"But you walked in together… I assumed you were…"

"Dawn and Pa-"

"SHUT UP ASH!" Dawn screeched, flinging herself at the boy.

"Dawn! Calm the farm girl!" Gardenia yelled racing towards her fighting friends. "Seriously!"

Brock glanced quickly at Paul only to see him staring at Dawn, slightly shocked and with his cheeks a tinge red. He couldn't stop the smirk as he pointed it out to Misty who grinned.

"Well Gardenia, I must say your collection of friends is highly amusing." Cynthia chuckled, rolling her eyes. Roark raced forward and pulled Ash away from the horrified Dawn.

"Yes. They are." Gardenia groaned, forcing Dawn to stay silent. Instead of struggling, Dawn chose to look around only to realize they were standing in the gyms grassy battleground.

"GARDENIA! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash suddenly yelled. Gardenia raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"After Paul, he was here first you know."

"Oh… yeah" Ash instantly looked dejected but perked up as Misty walked over and took his hand, dragging him to the grand stand nearby.

"So Paul, how should we do this hmm?" Gardenia asked, looking over the boy. "As you know, this gym is being analyzed so you should know the rules."

Paul just gave a brisk nod before looking away. "I don't care. I just want my badge."

Gardenia laughed before suddenly locking eyes with Dawn. "I'm guessing your not here to battle?"

"Well, if a ribbons involved then I might be!" Dawn laughed, not seeing the twinkle in Gardenias eye before she raced out of the room. She was back though before anyone could comment.

"How's this?" Gardenia asked, opening up a box to show a beautiful gold and purple ribbon sitting softly on red velvet. Dawn's mouth dropped open.

"Y-you have the Garbeddon Ribbon?" she stuttered, staring at the ribbon from back when the very first contests were around, the very first ribbon ever made and won. Gardenia nodded.

"One of a kind."

"Oh… wow…" Dawn reached out to touch it but Gardenia slammed down the lid, a smirk on her face.

"You can have it… if you win a battle!"

"I'll do it!" Dawn cried, grinning wildly. Gardenia chuckled.

"Good. You'll be battling Paul."

Dawn froze. Battling Paul? What? She was about to open her mouth when what Brock had said came back to her. _That's why most will avoid a gym if it's being analyzed because it's not certain that you will face the actual gym leader. It could be anyone. _

That anyone obviously including Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo I was gonna hold off updating for another day butttt thanks to DarkAngel's review I decided Heck! Updater machiney thingy! Prepare to be abused!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dawn swallowed hard, there was no way in hell she was going to win this but… if it was for the Garbeddon Ribbon, she would definitely try.<p>

"Alright then." Dawn muttered, looking up to see everyone smiling at her and Paul already walking to the other side of the battleground. Taking a deep breath, she went to her end.

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN DAWN BERTLIZ OF TWINLEAF AND PAUL LOPEZ OF VEILSTONE WILL NOW COMMENCE." the referee yelled. Gardenia, who was standing beside him, grinned.

"Three pokemon each. No substitutes and to make it fair, you both have to return your pokemon at the end of each round!" she called. Both trainers nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Good luck Paul!" Dawn yelled, earning a look in response.

"Torterra, Standby for battle." Paul yelled, throwing out his turtle pokemon who roared.

Dawn swallowed before fingering the three balls in her hand. "Piplup! Spotlight!" she cried, throwing out her own penguin pokemon.

"Pip Pip!" he cried as he burst out of his ball, stopping short though when he saw Torterra smiling at him. Piplup smiled back before glaring at his trainer.

"I'll tell you why in a minute ok! Just… its time to battle!" Dawn growled. Piplup snorted.

"You first." Paul called, glaring at them. Dawn took another deep breath and nodded. Here goes nothing.

"All right Piplup, use peck!" she cried. Piplup instantly started flying toward Torterra, his beck growing longer and turning gold.

"Torterra. Block it with frenzy plant." Paul ordered, his face emotionless. Torterra roared and soon roots were flying out of the ground, slamming into Piplup and knocking him off course.

"Piplup!" Dawn yelled as her pokemon tumbled backwards in front of her. Piplup staggered to his feet though, he turned and winked at Dawn, showing he was ok.

"Alright, use bubble beam!"

"Counter with leaf storm."

Everyone watched as Piplup's bubbles collided with Torterra's leaves, causing an explosion.

"HYDROPUMP PIPLUP!" Dawn yelled, using the explosion as a diversion.

"Stone edge Torterra!" Paul cried, seeing Dawns strategy

Dawn watched in horror as large stones came out of nowhere, slamming through the tunnel of water and into Piplup, knocking it backwards again.

"Piplup! Get up!" Dawn cried, fighting the urge to run out and scope up her beloved pokemon. "Come on!"

"Finish him with crunch!" Paul yelled coldly, having no patience for the 'Troublesome' girl.

Torterra was suddenly across the field and attacking the other pokemon. His mouth crunching down on a tired and unable to fight back Piplup, knocking the penguin unconscious.

"PIPLUP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. TORTERRA WINS"

"Piplup!" Dawn cried, watching as Torterra gently lay Piplup back on the ground. Quickly, she returned the pokemon. "Don't worry! You did great."

Across the room, Paul returned his Torterra without a word before flinging out his next pokeball, revealing Weavile.

Dawn smirked. She was glad that she had picked out her bunny pokemon for the three she was going to use, considering she knew that Weavile had a huge crush on her.

"Buneary! Spotlight!" she cried, throwing it while smiling at a paling Paul. Weavile on the other hand, grinned wildly as well as Buneary when she caught sight of the other pokemon.

"Let me guess, those two have a thing for each other?" Misty whispered to Ash who nodded.

"Buneary, use bounce!"

"Weavile, Metal claw!"

Both pokemon flew at each other, no mercy showing as they clashed. When they pulled back, both panting and slightly hurt, Dawn frowned. She thought that sending Buneary out against Weavile would work in her favor but it didn't seem that way.

Suddenly, an idea sprung to mind.

"Buneary! Use sweet kiss and charm!" she commanded, using the techniques her pokemon had learnt only a few months ago.

Buneary giggled before blowing a huge pink heart at Weavile; hitting the pokemon dead in the face, confusing him before she made a cute face, placed her paw in her mouth and widened her eyes.

Weavile's mouth dropped open as it stared at Buneary, captivated by it.

"WEAVILE! Snap out of it!" Paul yelled frantically, but his pokemon was to absorbed.

"Buneary, dizzy punch now!" Dawn cried, grinning madly. Buneary quickly charged the other pokemon, sending him backwards.

"Weavile, try swords dance." Paul snarled, glaring at his pokemon. Weavile shook its head, trying to clear it before flying towards Buneary, his claws long and purple.

"Quick! Charm again!" Dawn yelled. Buneary giggled this time while pulling her cute face, causing poor Weavile to falter. "Bounce!"

Buneary giggled again before slamming into Weavile, sending him back.

"Alright Weavile, ice beam."

"You too Buneary!"

Both pokemon started charging up their own balls of blue light. Buneary's in front of her mouth and Weavile's in his hands before letting out loud cries as they released, their ice beams slamming together.

"Buneary stop! Dizzy punch! Then ice beam!"

Buneary grinned happily as she leapt up onto the tunnel of ice, sprinted down it and kicked him to the ground before flipping through the air and finishing him off with a ice beam.

"WEAVILE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. BUNEARY WINS."

"Bun Buneary!" she cried kicking her legs up as she danced around before dropping down beside Weavile and placing a kiss on his forehead. Around the arena, all the girls 'awwed' at the sight.

"Buneary! You're so cute!" Dawn giggled, returning her pokemon. Across the room, Paul silently returned Weavile before yanking out his last pokeball.

"Froslass, stand by for battle."

"Come on Quilava! Lets finish this!"

Both pokemon instantly started circling each other as soon as they were out of their balls. Dawn sighed; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring out Quilava. Considering both Froslass and Quilava never got along.

"Shall we finish this now Paul?" Dawn called, snapping back to reality. He looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"I think we should. Froslass! Ice shard!"

"Quilava! Swift!"

Both pokemon attacks collided, creating a large explosion. Dawn swallowed slightly; there were most likely going to be a lot more explosions coming up.

Paul smirked. "I want to finish this quickly, use blizzard."

"Dodge it Quilava!"

Unfortunately, Quilava was too slow and the large ball of ice slammed into him, sending him backwards.

"No!" Dawn cried.

"Use Hail, Froslass."

Froslass rose up and away from the field, the clouds getting darker and darker before suddenly thousands of shards of hail came pelting down, slamming into an already hurt Quilava.

"QUILAVA!" Dawn screamed, horrified. "Are you ok? Tell me your ok!"

Slowly, Quilava staggered to his feet, giving Dawn a brisk nod before facing Froslass, determination in his eyes.

"Ok… Flame wheel!" Dawn yelled, watching as Quilava flew into action. Paul's lips thinned.

"Froslass, ice beam!" he shouted, but it was too late. Quilava slammed into Froslass, sending her flying backwards and crash to the ground.

Slowly, Froslass got to her feet, anger in her eyes. Dawn swallowed, this wasn't looking good. She stood still for a minute until Paul's voice snapped her out of her stupor.

"OI! Wake up Troublesome! I thought you wanted to end this!"

Dawn frowned; she was surprised that Paul just didn't take the advantage of her being zoned out to win. Odd.

"Alright Quilava! Use eruption!"

"Blizzard Froslass!"

The pokemon attacks collided again, creating another small explosion, the power waves from it ruffling everyone's hair and clothes. Once the smoke had cleared, Dawn saw both pokemon looking exhausted. One last attack would finish them both.

Silently, the two trainers exchanged a glance before belting out their final orders.

"SMOKESCREEN THEN SWIFT!"

"SNOW CLOAK THEN HAIL!"

Everyone watched in awe as the field filled up with a heavy fog and dark smoke. All that could be seen was the small shards of hail and the swift stars that managed to slice their ways through the heavy atmosphere.

Dawn and Paul both waited with baited breath for the cloud to disappear. When it did they were both shocked to see that both pokemon were lying on the ground, fainted.

"BOTH POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE BATTLE IS CALLED TO A TIE."

Dawn quickly returned her pokemon before squealing loudly as the fact she'd won the Garbeddon Ribbon. The most wonderful, prized, and full stop amazing ribbon of all the ribbons.

"Dawn! You did great!" Gardenia and Misty yelled as they sprinted down the field towards her. Dawn laughed and jumped into their excited hugs.

"I did it! I did it!" Dawn cheered, grinning madly. Brock and Ash raced up to her as well, Roark on there heels preparing to congratulate her when Brock stopped. He turned to look at Paul, only to see him smiling slightly in Dawn's direction, his eyes shining.

"Hey Paul. Congrats." Brock yelled toward the trainer who nodded in thanks. Ash grinned as he turned away from Dawn to look at Paul.

"Yeah Paul. Well done." Paul just glanced at the other boy before turning and walking towards the exit, just as Dawn looked his way.

"Paul! Where are you going?" she demanded, breaking out of her group of friends. He turned his head to look at her.

"To heal my pokemon." He muttered. Dawn frowned.

"What about your badge?"

"I don't deserve it. It was a tie."

"So? Technically we both won."

"No. We both lost."

With that he walked out, leaving everyone standing there speechless. After a few moments though, Dawn shook herself and address the gym leader.

"Gardenia, can I have the badge?" Dawn asked, causing Gardenia to frown.

"I thought you wanted the ribbon?"

"Its not for me."

Gardenia caught on to what Dawn was up to and smiled, handing over the badge. Dawn took it with a quick "Thanks" before racing out the door after Paul.

"Paul! Paul wait up!" She cried. The purple headed boy stopped and looked at her, obviously confused before sighing.

"What do you want?" he snapped, his dark glare penetrating Dawn. She swallowed as her sky blue eyes stared back.

"You forgot this." She said, holding out her clenched hand, palm facing down. Paul raised an eyebrow but held out his hand. Dawn smiled and dropped the badge lightly.

He looked at it in disgust. "I don't deserve it." He muttered, trying to give it back. Dawn shook her head and closed his fist with her hand.

"Yes you do. Come on. Come back and watch Ash's battle with me."

"No." he shook his head.

"Please?" she asked but he shook his head. "Don't make me use Charm!"

Paul chuckled at that, surprising Dawn. "Do you really want me to come back?" Dawn nodded intensely. "Alright. I don't see the point though. We all know Ketchum is going to lose."

Although she was over the moon about the fact he agreed to go back with her, Dawn still managed to glare at him and smack his shoulder.

"Troublesome girl." He muttered, rubbing his shoulder. She smirked.

"Jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Authors notes down the bottom now! Feel so fancy XD! Anyway, I thought I'd answer or reply to reviews down here so I don't ruin the chapter at the start!<strong>

**On another note, I really hope the battle wasn't toooo bad! It was my first attempt to do an actual battle instead of a quick thing on the side of the road (COUGHLuckyCOUGH)**

**pokemonSLR! **I totally can't believe you had that thought about Mew and Mewtwo! I thought that too a little while ago! I was actually thinking of putting it in this story! Great minds think a like XD

**Storm Dryu **You have no idea how badly I wanted Paul to lose! But... In reality that would never happen -cries-

**Sapphiet **I have to say, you are extremely enthusiastic! Like wow! Haha glad you liked it anyway XD

**And to rin916 and Monochrome13, thanks for reviewing chappie 2! (And AnimexLuver4Ever, Cecilia Beth, and Looketh for Chappie 1!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I haven't updated in a while (SORRY!) but here is the new chapteeeer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (crys)**

* * *

><p>As the two entered the gym again they heard the roars of pokemon and small explosions coming from in the battling room.<p>

"Sounds like an intense battle!" Dawn giggled, sticking her head through the door but faltering. "Paul... should they have two pokemon out each?"

Paul pushed her inside before closing the door behind them, making sure their backs were glued to the wall so as not to get in the way.

"Yeah, it's a four way battle. Two pokemon each."

Eight pokemon dominated the field. Roark and Gardenia were on one side with Turtwig and Roserade out for her, Rampardos and Onix for him. Ash and Misty were at the other end with Buizel and Infernape out for him, Politoed and Psyduck for her.

"Well this seems different-" Dawn commented, being cut off though as Paul yanked her to the side to avoid having a stray leaf from an attack slam into her face. She looked behind her as she crashed into Paul chest again, her eyes widening at the leaf sticking out of the concrete wall, cracks around it. She gulped before looking up at Paul.

"Be careful Troublesome." he mumbled, turning red at their closeness. Dawn giggled nervously.

"Sorry." She whispered. Silently he pushed her away, and headed over to the grand stands. Dawn trailing behind slowly.

"POLITOED! USE DOUBLE SLAP!"

"INFERNAPE, USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"RAMPARDOS! YOU TOO!"

"TURTWIG! USE RAZOR LEAF AGAIN!"

Dawn watched in wonder as Infernape and Rampardos's flamethrowers slammed into each other while Politoed managed to dodge all but a few of Turtwig's razor leaves before slapping it multiple times.

"Wow…" she mumbled. Misty heard her and flicked a wink her way before facing the battle again.

"Alright Psyduck! It's your turn! USE PHYSIC!" she cried, grinning. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe your actually using Psyduck," he muttered. "Come on Buizel! Use Water pulse!"

"Roserade! Use flash!"

"Onix, Screech!"

Paul swallowed, this wasn't good. Those attacks didn't coordinate with each other. A small hit of dread dug into his stomach.

"Hey Troublesome, let's get to the grand stand." When she didn't respond, he tugged on her arm. "Lets move."

"Wait, I just wanna see this." She muttered, pulling her arm back and moving slightly down the wall, the opposite way to the grand stand. Paul glared at her.

"No, we need to move now. We're not safe!"

"I just wanna…"

Dawn's eyes widened as Buizel sent out his huge ball of water, which splashed over both Roserade and Onix, distracting the two from their own attacks for a moment as Psyduck charged up his physic attack. But they quickly shook it off and soon Onix was screeching loudly and painfully while Roserade was making the room flash between black and white over and over again.

Unfortunately, this affected Psyduck in a very bad way. The poor pokemon squeezed its eyes shut as the sound and flashing escalated its headache to the extreme. Suddenly, Psyduck let out an almighty scream and shot of a powerful charge of psychic power.

"DAWN! MOVE!" Misty screamed, sprinting towards her. Dawn frowned but suddenly saw the purple lightning shaped bolt of psychic flying towards her. She did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed, covering her head with her arms just as a solid body slammed into her, sending her painfully to the ground.

"Ow… watch it!" she cried, grabbing her back and looking up at her savior, only for her to let out another scream at seeing Paul turning slowly to stone.

"PAUL!" she screamed, leaping to her feet and reaching out to touch him. His eyes locked with hers.

"Help me…" he seemed to say before the stone covered his face.

"PAUL! Paul! Paul please talk to me! Paul please!" Dawn begged, tears flowing down her cheeks as she stroked his hard, cold cheek. "Please Paul!"

"Oh my god…" Gardenia whispered as she raced over, standing behind Dawn. Misty, Ash and Brock all raced right up to Paul, their eyes showing horror.

"Not again" Brock mumbled, touching Paul's stoned face. Misty shook her head slowly in horror.

"No, this can't be the same thing! Brock, no one knows him well enough!"

"I know! But we just need too…."

"Why can't the pokemon just cry again?" Ash asked. Misty shook her head.

"Because Paul's not like you Ash!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dawn suddenly exploded. "IF YOU HAVEN'T QUITE REALISED, PAUL IS STANDING HERE TURNED TO STONE WHILE YOU'RE ALL HAVING SOME PHILOSOPHICAL DISCUSSION? SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!"

"DAWN CALM DOWN!" Misty yelled. "Its alright! Everything is going to be alright!"

"How can things be alright? Paul's kinda turned to stone here! IF YOU DIDN'T REALISE!" she screamed hysterically, her eyes wild. Misty swallowed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think we need to tell them." Brock said. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Dawn. Dawn we need you to calm down. I… we know what's going on."

"How?" she begged, tears leaking down her face. "How do you know?"

"Because…" Ash took a deep breath. "I've been like this before."

Everyone besides Misty, Brock and Ash frowned.

"W-what do you mean?" Gardenia asked. Ash sighed.

"Ever heard of Mew and Mewtwo?"

…

Dawn sat staring at the wooden table in front of her, forcing back tears as Misty softly rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"It's ok Dawn," she whispered, squeezing the girl in a tight hug. "I promise it'll be all right."

"What if we can't get him back?"

"I-I don't know" Misty mumbled truthfully. Across the table, Ash sucked in a breath.

"Look, when Gardenia gets back, we'll explain everything. Well everything we know ok?"

Dawn just gave a nod and stared at the door Gardenia was through. Ash, Misty and Dawn had gone into the kitchen to wait while Brock gave a quick run down of the situation to the other gym leaders and Roark and Gardenia moved Paul. They'd been about ten minutes but to Dawn it felt like hours.

Suddenly the door burst open and Brock walked in, Roark and Gardenia filing in behind him.

"Alright. Cynthia and the other gym leaders have gone back. Norman is contacting May who's traveling with Drew at the moment so they can come here. Cynthia is going to get Reggie to come as well. Considering the two boys are Paul's closest relatives, they might know something." He stated, taking a deep breath. Gardenia nodded.

"Also, because this gym has three more days until the analyzation is over, Cynthia has decided we have that long to sort the problem or the leagues will be notified."

Dawn sat in horror at what Gardenia said. Three days? That wasn't enough time! Silently Ash stood up.

"Look, before we decided our plan of action, I need to tell you what's going on."

Everyone nodded and took their seats, staring intently at Ash. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, there was once a place called New Island…"

…

Mewtwo's eyes snapped open. Something felt odd, like there was a sudden vacant spot in his mind. He was thoughtful for a moment before a sharp tug on his brain caused black and purple spots to dance in front of his eyes.

Then it hit him.

"_Paul…"_

…

Mew frowned as she stared at her tail, flicking it around in front of her face. She felt over whelming sadness taking over her usually bubbly attitude. Something was happening, something was meddling with her. She didn't know what though.

Growling in frustration, she looked to the surface of the water just as it peeled away, revealing Mewtwo, his powerful psychic ability hold the water aside in two walls.

"_You feel it too?"_ he demanded. She gave a terse nod.

"_What is it?" _

Mewtwo gave her a mournful stare, causing Mew to gasp.

"_No…"_

"_Yes… its them._

...

"So… you died then came back to life?"

Ash nodded. Exchanging a look with Misty, she sighed and continued.

"We believe its because of Ash's love for pokemon that he was able to be… revived

but we don't know much about Paul so hopefully Drew and Reggie will." Misty finished, exchanging looks with everyone.

"So… if Mewtwo wiped your mind… how do you remember?"

"When we next saw Mewtwo in the Johto region, something triggered in my memory and everything came rushing back. He never bothered to get rid of them again."

Dawn opened her mouth; ready to talk when suddenly the door burst open.

"_WHERE ARE THEY?" _came the loud roar, pounding in their heads. Both Dawn and Gardenia screamed as they cowered away from the door.

"Mewtwo!" Brock exclaimed.

"And Mew!" Ash yelped.

"_Where. Are. They?"_

"_Mewtwo, calm down. Dawn is right there!" _Mew chirped happily and flew over to Dawn. _"Its alright! We won't hurt you! Just sit back down."_

Dawn frowned as she sat slowly down, only to be attacked by a very affectionate Mew as she rubbed her cheek against Dawns.

"_I've missed you!" _Mew giggled, leaving Dawn confused.

"But we've never meet before…"

"_Oh… but we have!"_

"_QUIET!" _Mewtwo yelled again, his voice ringing loudly in their heads. _"Tell me where he is!"_

"Who? Where who is?" Ash asked, stepping forward and trying not to show his fear. Mewtwo rounded on him.

"_The one you know as Paul."_

"P-Paul?" Dawn stuttered. Suddenly Mew flew away to hover beside Mewtwo.

"_I feel pain again Mewtwo. Tremendous pain."_ The two exchanged a look before suddenly their mouths dropped open.

"_It has happened…" _Mewtwo muttered, Mew nodded in agreement. He suddenly looked up, glaring intensely at Dawn. _"Tell us, where is your lover?"_

"MY WHAT?" Dawn screeched, her eyes wide.

"_Paul. The one you love."_

"I don't love Paul!"

"_Heh… my feelings say different." _Mew giggled, flying happily around Dawn.

"_Do not defy me human. You may be Mews partner but I will break you both to find my own. NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"_

Dawn swallowed, cowering back again. "He… he's…" she glanced at Gardenia who stood up.

"He's in the back." Gardenia stated. "What do you want?"

Everyone watched in horror as suddenly Mewtwo reached out a hand and Gardenia was surrounded in a blue light. His hand jerked up, causing Gardenia to fly towards him, stopping millimeters in front of his face. Roark flew out of his seat in an attempt to get to her but Misty grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down.

"MEW! Do something!" Dawn cried, looking at the pink pokemon who floated beside her head.

"_I can't do anything, go and get Paul. Mewtwo will calm down if he sees Paul." _Mew cried, her eyes wide as she stared at Mewtwo.

Within seconds, Ash and Brock were out the door and back, pulling in a stone Paul. Mewtwo's eyes locked onto the stone statue and suddenly Gardenia crumbled to the ground as he rushed over, a look of pure anger etched on his face.

"_Who did this? I swear… I will kill whoever did this to him." _He snarled, glaring at each of them. Misty swallowed as curiosity took over.

"W-why are you so protective of him?" she asked, stuttering only once as she gestured at the stone boy. Mewtwo glared at her.

"_This is no ordinary boy. He was chosen by the great Arceus himself to be bonded to me. His destiny has been planned since the day he was born"_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! Hope you enjoyed it : it was reasonably rushed so it wasn't as good BUT Mewtwo and Mew have turned up and next chapter will be better! **

**pokemonSLR **Haha! I have to agree that Dawns probably the real winner! Considering she was so optimistic about the battle! Then again.. she is like like that 24/7 and Paul's Captain Depressed 24/7. Yeah XD! Hmmm the thing that originally got me caught on to Dawn/Mew and Paul/Mewtwo was originally the colours! Paul and Mewtwo are purple while the other two are pink! That and Mewtwo and Paul are really depressing and darkish characters while Dawn and Mew are all WOOOO! Yeah... tangent much XD Oh... and you must kick your friends ass! There are huge comparisons between them!

**DarkAngel **Yes! Dawn gets the ribbon! They called a tie so technically they both won and lost o.O confuzzling yes? And thank you!

**Sapphiet** Thanks for another enthusiastic review! They are awesome! Yes Mewtwo has popped up as you can see! And thank youuuu for pointing out the mistake! I shall be careful of those now! (hopefully there's none above XD) And just thinking, I should really just review reply shouldn't I? Haha!

**And everyone else! Thank yoooou for the reviews! They are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yays! Updatinnnng! Finally! Sorry I'm being slack! I've hit major writers block for both this story and 'Lucky' :/**

**Anyway, sorry about the OOC on this chapter, but eh, I still thought it was good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon... well I own the personalities of some but apart from that -goes into mini tangent- **

* * *

><p>Paul's eyes burst open.<p>

All around him, purple lights flashed. All different forms of purple ranging from a light lavender to a darker than plum colour. Everything was moving, nothing was still causing an instant headache. Small orbs of multiple colours flew around, some fast and some slow. What was even more surprising though was that multiple pokemon were everywhere. Abras, Kadabras, Alakazams, even a few Unknown were there.

"_It's about time you woke up." _A voice suddenly penetrated Paul's head. His eyes widened and he looked around frantically. The only things he saw where an Abra teleport away and an Espeon lying down, licking her paws.

"Who's there?" Paul cried, slightly scared. His eyes went wide, he was… scared?

"_Look around dummy." _The voice muttered, sarcasm dripping from it. _"I'll give you one guess."_

Paul frowned, looking around again. His mind was ticking, what could possibly be talking to him? He spotted an orb traveling towards him.

"Are you one of these… orbs?" Paul asked, reaching out to touch one. He let out a yelp though as suddenly the Espeon was biting his hand, tearing it away from touching it.

"_DO NOT EVER, EVER TOUCH ONE OF THOSE!" _The voice screamed into Paul's head, causing him to rip away his hand and cover his ears. The Espeon slowly advanced towards him. _"You stupid stupid boy. Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself!"_

Paul's eyes went wide. "You're… You're the Espeon?"

"_No, I'm your eyeball. Of course I'm the bloody Espeon you dimwitted moron!"_ Espeon snarled.

"Why is your voice in my head? Get it out!" Paul yelped, the pokemon's eyes narrowed.

"_I'm a psychic pokemon. How else am I to communicate with you?"_

"You're a pokemon! You're not supposed to!"

"_BOY! YOU BETTER LISTEN AND YOU BETTER LISTEN GOOD! You are in MY psychic realm and you will LISTEN to me. There are new rules now." _It snarled, pressing its face right up to Paul's, eyes gleaming red.

"W-who are you?" Paul whispered. It laughed and sat back on its haunches.

"_The name is Espeon, I'm your typical female pokemon." _She chuckled, tilting her head to the side. Paul swallowed.

"B-but you talk…" he had to admit; he was surprised at his own stupidity. Of course pokemon talked! He just never thought he would understand them.

"_Humans… they are dumber than they appear." _She muttered, rolling her eyes. Paul sent her a death glare before crossing his arms.

"I mean, why can I hear you? I shouldn't be able to understand you!"

"_Were you just not listening? This is a psychic realm! How do psychics communicate thickhead!"_ she snapped. His eyes narrowed.

"Shut up…" he muttered, looking around. "What is this place?" he asked, gesturing to the orbs and all the purple. Suddenly Espeon groaned.

"_I forgot, you can only see purple can't you?" _Paul gave an affirmative nod. She sighed. _"Don't freak out, but I just need to…" _She trailed off as she walked closer and stood beside him, closing her eyes.

Paul watched in amazement as Espeon took a deep breath then a blue light suddenly illuminated her, hugging tight to her fur before bursting out into a circle and spreading out to cover Paul.

Paul frowned, nothing had changed. "What are you doing?"

"_I'm using Barrier, shut up so I can do the rest."_ She snapped, not even looking at him. Paul raised an eyebrow but decided not to respond, only to watch as Espeon opened her eyes, turning from a deep dark purple to a bright red. Suddenly, the blue sphere surrounding them was filled with bright red mist. It was so dense; Paul couldn't make out anything through it.

"_Right, I repeat do NOT freak out when you see what's on the outside."_

Paul nodded, just as the mist cleared. His mouth dropped open with what he saw.

A large city rose in front of him. Purples, blues, blacks, whites and reds were the only colours present, and everything was almost digital. What surprised Paul even more though was when he saw thousands of pokemon wandering around. Some disappearing or some reappearing, and the orbs all around had suddenly just changed colour.

He frowned at the one in front of him. It was the one he'd almost touched.

"_See how it's black?" _Espeon asked. Paul gave a nod. _"DON'T TOUCH IT! Black and white ones are forbidden to touch unless I say so. Got it?"_

Paul nodded, moving his hand away again. "Sorry… what about these ones?" he asked, reaching out and touching a multi-coloured one, not seeing the horrified look on Espeon's face.

"_NO!"_

But it was too late. Paul watched in horror as suddenly the orb grew bigger and bigger until it was half his size. It then exploded.

He was thrown to the ground; a yell ripping from his lips and his eyes squeezed shut. A huge heat wave and a loud cry of pain was all he could hear and feel, mixing in with his own cries.

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open only to see Espeon standing in front of him, her head bent and a large blue shield covering the front of them in an half oval. He watched in slight awe as a multi-coloured wave washed over, filling up his vision. Ever so slowly though, it died out, turning back into the original orb that then zoomed away.

Espeon turned to look at him, her eyes so bright a red it looked like every vein in her eye had burst.

"_WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT NOT TOUCHING THE ORBS!" _she screamed, causing Paul to cry out again as her voice seemed to blow up his brain. She stormed towards him and Paul felt her tail smack him in the side of the head.

"I didn't know."

"_You didn't ask!" _she hissed, her voice so filled with venom. Paul actually felt himself intimidated and scared. _"How could you be so stupid! You almost killed both of us!"_

Paul instantly got to his feet and looked down at the pokemon. "What the hell was that?" he demanded. She glared at him, her tail flicking with annoyance.

"_That was a psybeam."_

"Bullshit! No psybeam can be that powerful!"

"_I repeat, we're in a psychic realm! The attack is going to be much more powerful when it has other psychic energy fueling it!" _

Paul swallowed. "So… it could've killed us?"

"_Yes. You are DAMN lucky that a blue orb was nearby to help me with barrier!"_

"So that was barrier…"

"_Yes you stupid twofaced idiot!"_

"Calm down!"

"_ARGH!" _she suddenly stormed away a little bit, taking deep breaths. Paul sighed and watched her, before starting to walk towards her, only to see he was walking on… nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he cried, staring at the black and purple swirling ground. If the purple hadn't have been in the mix, it would look just like a huge black hole, waiting to suck him up.

"_What is it now!" _she muttered, turning to look at him. _"Bloody hell. It's just the ground. Get over it."_

"Why is it so… dark hole-ish?" he asked, staring at it. He recoiled when suddenly two bright red eyes flashed open, blinking up at him. "WHAT THE…"

"_BE STILL! BE CALM! SHUT THE HELL UP!" _she yelled, storming up to him again. _"That is nothing but a floor. The eyes… we don't know why the eyes are there."_

"W-where am I?" he stuttered, glancing around at the city and trying to keep relatively calm. Espeon glanced up at him.

"_I do not have the right to tell you."_ She snapped suddenly. Her paws began gently thudding on the ground as she walked forward. Paul frowned and walked quickly after her.

"What do you mean? You've told me everything so far!"

Her eyes flashed red causing Paul to cringe. _"I've broken the rules to give you a quick rundown on what not to do and touch. But that does not mean I am willing to continue to destroy them and risk having my own life taken!" _she snarled. Paul's eyes widened.

"Look! I was only asking!"

"_Well don't!"_

They fell into silence as they walked, Espeon looking directly ahead while Paul shoved his hands in his pockets and let his gaze drift over the buildings surrounding him. He was surprised to see there were no doors, no windows, no way in or out of them. They were just huge big blocks.

"Um… Espeon?" Paul started but was silenced by the red glare she gave him. He sighed and chose just to keep looking around. He turned his attention to all the floating orbs passing by. They were in so many different colours it amazed him although they all seemed to stick to either a purple, blue or a red. Well, the ones he could spot anyway.

"_Place your hand on my head."_

Paul's eyes snapped down to look at the pokemon who was in turn glaring up at him.

"Why?"

"_Just hurry up Paul."_

"H-how do you know my name?" he stuttered, backing away a little. She groaned.

"_Do you really think they would send me to pick you up without know your name?"_

"They? Pick me up? What the hell! And why do you want me to touch your goddamn head?"

"_Just do it." _Espeon hissed, her eyes beginning to turn bright red again. Paul sighed, stupid psychic pokemon.

Reaching out, he gently placed his hand on top of Espeon's head. She smirked.

"_Good boy." _ She laughed before suddenly all Paul could see was every object and creature stretching out into long lines to create a tunnel before he was sucked into a black void.

…

"_Ah Espeon. She's been waiting for you. What's been taking so long?"_

"_Sorry Wobbuffet, this human was being a pain."_

Paul felt himself lurch forward and everything that was black suddenly turned into long streaky lines before forming into actually objects. His hand was still resting on top of Espeon's head and in front of him stood an Alakazam and a Wobbuffet.

"_You know she won't take that excuse, Espeon."_

"_Silence Alakazam. I will find a way around this."_

Paul looked on with worried eyes at the conversing pokemon, before taking a glance around were he was. A huge palace seemed to be standing behind the two pokemon in front of him. It was a grand structure with the colour mixture of purple, pink, light blue and gold.

"_You can let go." _Espeon muttered, shaking her head to dislodge Paul's hand. His eyes widened and he yanked his hand away, shoving it into his pocket.

"Where are we now?"

"_You're at our leaders palace human." _Wobbuffet answered, giving Paul the once over. Alakazam hit the other pokemon lightly before flashing a grin at Paul.

"_Ah put the formal façade away Wobba, we all know you're about as formal as Mr. Mime wearing a clown suit!" _he laughed. Wobbuffet glared at him.

"_We're in the presence of a human dickhead!"_

"_So is my ass, but you don't see him trying to look like a formal jackass!" _Alakazam shot back before bursting out laughing at his choice of words.

Paul's eyes widened and he heard Espeon groan. Obviously she was getting frustrated.

"_Listen up you two. Where is…"_

"_MADAME ESPEON!" _a loud voice boomed. Paul cringed as it rang around in his head. It must be a pretty big pokemon to create such a noise. Paul instinctively reached for the spare pokeball he always kept in his pocket, in case there was a strong pokemon to be caught, and began looking for the source of the voice. Suddenly the doors in front of them crashed open, almost killing Wobbuffet and Alakazam, and Paul tensed up, his fist closing over the pokeball.

A Ralts appeared.

"_Ralts!" _Espeon cried, racing towards the pokemon who gave her a quick hug before clambering onto her back. Paul sighed and let go of the pokeball, slightly angry.

"_Oh Espeon! You took to long! Quickly now, we must take Paul here to her!" _Espeon nodded and she started walking forward. Paul frowned but chose not to ask question, knowing he wouldn't get answers.

"_See ya round Paul!" _Alakazam laughed as Paul walked past him. Wobbuffet just gave a grunt and slammed the doors shut behind him. Silently, the trainer swallowed and followed the two pokemon in front of him.

…

He was surprised that the palace lacked decorations incredibly. Not that it was a bad thing, he quite liked it. Simple.

"_Right Paul, there is only one rule. Talk when talked to. That's it, shouldn't be to hard right?" _Espeon snapped, looking at the human as he stared at the inside of the building while they walked down the multiple corridors to get to the other side of the castle. Slowly, he looked at her and gave a nod.

"Um, Espeon?"

"_What?" _she snarled. Paul frowned; He wondered why she was so sarcastic and hostile towards him. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know it was a psybeam!

"This is all some sort of dream right?"

Suddenly, both Espeon and Ralts burst out laughing, leaving Paul confused. He'd thought about it for ages and no of this could be real! Right?

"_Oh Paul. You are so stupid!" _Espeon giggled, smiling up at him. Paul glared back. She rolled her eyes. _"Never mind, just come on. This is the last door."_

Paul sighed and followed after her as the door swung open. Another weird thing about this 'realm'. Nobody opened the doors, and they weren't electronic.

"_We're here. Sorry for being late." _Espeon called. Paul was surprised. Wasn't this some sort of Queen or something of the pokemon realm? Why was Espeon being so informal?

They walked around a small corner and Paul froze. A pokemon twice the size of him floated on a raised platform, her head held high as she conversed with the ten or so pokemon in front of her. She had a beautiful blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside, and two magenta tufts formed an arc across her chest. The yellow ornaments on the sides of her head looked like crescent moons. To finish off, she had three pink, ring like wings. Two on either side and one on her back. Two paw like, pink bumps rested on her chest.

"Cresselia…" he mumbled. Her head slowly turned to face him, and he saw her eyes light up.

"_Paul! It's been a long time!" _she cried, her voice soft and quiet while still managing to hold authority. Paul raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Long time?"

"_Why yes! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! I doubt you even remember this place!" _Seeing his confused look, the joy was wiped off her face. _"You don't remember me?"_

"I've met legendary pokemon before, but never you."

"_Oh but Paul, I've known you ever since you were born. In fact, I was the one that bonded you!"_

"B-bonded?"

"_Yes! To Mewtwo of course!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yays! Chappie 5 doneeee!<strong>

**Story Dryu Sorry I kept you waiting! Yes its true, I shouldn't keep my reader waiting! I shall try harder in the future XD**

**Sapphiet **Again! Enthusiastic review! I love them! Hmmm thank you for the question of Misty and Psyduck! I totally didn't think of that! Silly me! What do you think should happen?

**DarkAngel **Oooh! Great idea! I love it! AND YAYZZ! COOKIE! I wants more *begins nom noming*

**RaveOn21now22 **Yeah, Mewtwo was created by humans, but I'm going to twist around that logic. Just to make it fit in with the storyline, which will be coming clear in the next few chapters!

**pokemonSLR **True True! Maybe Pauls eyes aren't really black... maybe they're a very dark purple o.O! I have to agree though, it would have been awesome if the creators had based Dawn and Paul off the badasses! (Even though Mew not exactly a badass...) Oh and its all goods! I didn't think anyone would as well! And who knows... maybe we thought it AT THE SAME TIME! (cue creepy si-fi music) BTW I would love to hear the theory on DP... please spill XD! Ooh and thank you for the compliment on zee chapter, and the first movie idea! Haha I believe Dawn would cry for Paul! Cry so hard! Haha anyway, hope you liked this chappie!

**And to EVERYONE ELSE! Thanks for the reviews! Do tell what you think of this chapter and if you have any questions, place them in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) I'm updating now but I'm in a bit of a rush! So enjoy this chapter (Sorry no review replies down the bottom this time :/) and I shall see you next time! Oh and if you can't remember or don't know the pokemon, look em up on Bulbapedia! It is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

><p>Gold and purple really did suit each other. Colours of royalty. They looked even better on a ribbon. But was a ribbon this beautiful really worth the life of another?<p>

Dawn sighed as she stared at the ribbon in front of her. The room was quiet, the only noises coming from Misty and Ash as they sat at the other end of the table having a quiet discussion. Beside Dawn, Mew lay on the table, watching her with big blue eyes and in front of them, Mewtwo stood, floating in deep meditation.

She hated herself. It was her fault Paul was in the state he was, not that she knew for sure what state that was considering Mew and Mewtwo refused to speak until May, Drew and Reggie were here.

"DAWN!"

Her head snapped up as someone yelled her name, only to see Reggie come barreling in the room, Brock hot on his heels. Instantly the purple haired boy wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Dawn! Are you ok?" he mumbled into her hair. Dawn sniffed and hugged him back, shaking her head. He gave her a squeeze before looking up and spotting the two legendary pokemon in front of him.

"Mew, Mewtwo." He acknowledged, slightly on edge as he gave them a small bow. Mewtwo ignored him while Mew got up and circled around the older man, giggling.

"_You must be Reggie? Paul's brother?" _she asked, moving right up to his face. Reggie's eyes widened and he gave a nod. She smiled before moving away, lying down beside Dawn again.

"Hey Reg." Ash called, getting to his feet and walking over, dragging Misty behind him.

"Ash, Misty." Reggie said, giving them both hugs. "How you guys doing?"

"Pretty good. I'm surprised you're not having a fit over what's happened to Paul."

"Well, as Brock said, there's not much point in worrying till we get told what's going on. And that won't happen until…"

"MAY! DREW!" Misty cried. Reggie laughed.

"Yeah, until they get here." He finished. Misty rolled her eyes.

"No, May and Drew." She muttered, pointing behind him. Dawn frowned and look towards the door to see everyone's favourite contest couple.

"Hey guys!" May cried, waving. Drew just stared at them, his hands shoved in his pockets, much like his cousins would always be.

"Hey!" Misty laughed, racing over and hugging her. Reggie walked over and pulled Drew into a hug who returned it.

"What's going on Reggie?" he asked. Reggie pulled away and shrugged.

"I don't know honestly."

Drew sighed and moved away from his other cousin, heading over to sit beside Dawn, giving Brock and Ash nods on the way.

"_Where are the other two?" _Mewtwo's voice suddenly intruded into their heads. Brock sighed.

"GARDENIA, ROARK, GET IN HERE!" he shouted, causing everyone to cover their ears. Within seconds, the two scampered in.

"_Take a seat." _Mew said, rising off the table to float beside Mewtwo. Quickly, everyone took a seat, staring intensely at the pokemon.

"_Paul is my bond partner as Dawn is Mews. A bond partner is someone who will be your life source, your emotion source, your everything." _Mewtwo started, staring at them all.

"What exactly does that mean?" Dawn asked. Mewtwo glared down at her.

"_It means, if Paul feels anger, so do I. If he feels love, so do I. Such things as that. We begin to take the personality of the other."_

"So… if Paul is a cold monster with no heart… does that make you one too?" Ash asked. Everyone could tell it was an innocent question but seriously? Was Ash that stupid?

"_I guess so." _Mewtwo replied, surprising everyone by not attempting to kill Ash for insulting him.

"Where… Where is Paul now?" Dawn asked. Mewtwo turned to look at her.

"_Paul is now in a completely different world. This has only ever happened once before and that was with him over there." _He said, pointing at Ash. _"Unfortunately, he wasn't in this state as long as Paul is, so he has no idea what exactly is going on."_

"What IS going on?" Dawn cried, starting to get angry. Mewtwo cocked his head to the side.

"_Be quiet and allow me to explain."_

...

_Mewtwo let out a yell of frustration as he teleported to the wrong place, once again._

"_CRESSELIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he screamed. A small giggle was heard._

"_Only a few more stops Mewtwo!" she giggled. Mewtwo groaned. Two things about psychic pokemon. One, it was great they could communicate from such long range and two, they were such idiots! Cresselia's 'few' could be a good fifty or so!_

_Sighing, Mewtwo used teleport once, twice, three times before finally on the fourth go ending up where he was supposed to be ages ago._

"_Bout time you showed up!" Cresselia commented, smirking at him. Mewtwo shot her a glare._

"_Well if you had even bothered to tell me where the meeting was, I might have been here sooner!" he snapped. It was her turn to give him a glare._

"_Maybe, I would have if you were a real pokemon! Not some human made object!"_

"_I am a pokemon!"_

"_You weren't born the right way to even be considered a pokemon!"_

"_I may have been made in a lab as an experiment but I live my life as a pokemon!"_

"_LADIES! STOP IT!" Celebi suddenly cried, getting in between the bickering pokemon. "We're not here to listen to you two going at each other all day!"_

_Cresselia gave Mewtwo a glare before looking at Celebi. "You're right. I'm sorry."_

"_Me too." Mewtwo added. Celebi nodded before drifting back to where she was floating in the circle. Mewtwo took the time to look around._

_Eleven pokemon surrounded both him and Cresselia. Celebi was one; she was accompanied by Mew, Latias and Latios, Lugia, Deoxys in his normal form, Jirachi, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf._

_The last one was the great Arceus, creator of pokemon._

"_Please, Cresselia and Mewtwo, take your places in the circle." Arceus asked, his voice monotone. Mewtwo turned and slipped in between Mew and Lugia._

"_Now, as we all know, we are all here to discuss the idea of creating a new realm for the psychic pokemon…"_

"_Why!" Jirachi suddenly cried. "Why do we need to do that? What is the point?"_

"_Jirachi! Silence! You do not just interrupt Arceus!" Latios hissed. Arceus shook his head._

"_No no Latios, Jirachi has point." He said. He turned to look over at the wish pokemon. "Jirachi, unfortunately you will never be able to full understand considering you are a dual type of steel and psychic, but psychic pokemon are too powerful to be allowed loose on the world. Creating a new realm will allow the psychic pokemon to have free reign and not be to dangerous to the outside world."_

"_You can't starve the rest of the world of psychic pokemon!" Deoxys yelled. Everyone instantly agreed, shouting out protests to Arceus._

_Lugia turned his head to look at Mewtwo. "What do you think Mewtwo? You are one of the strongest of our kind."_

"_I don't believe I am."_

"_You're to modest. You were born and breed to be the strongest, Mewtwo." Latias agreed, smiling at Mewtwo._

"_I… I guess you're right."_

"_You guess?" Latios asked. "We know. So tell us, what do you think of the realm?"_

_Mewtwo gazed at them all. "I have no counterpart yet. I have no right to comment with no emotions."_

"_But Mewtwo, none of us have our own counterparts save Mew, who will be bonded to hers soon."_

"_See, the thing is you are not of the feline legendaries. That is only Mew and I. We must both be bonded while the rest of you can go about with no bondage."_

"_Ok now why is that?" Cresselia asked. Mewtwo fixed her with a glare._

"_Because, otherwise we would be ruthless, ready to kill. You wouldn't be alive if I wasn't waiting for my bond partner."_

"_Is that a challenge, Mewtwo?" she snarled, slowly moving closer. Mewtwo smirked and began floating towards her as well._

"_Maybe it is…"_

"_Bring it on then!"_

"_CUT IT OUT! GET BACK TO YOUR SPOTS!" Arceus roared. The two pokemon sneered at each other once more before giving big huffs as they settled back in place. It was silent for a long moment._

"_Just tell us what you think." Mew suddenly snapped, glaring at Mewtwo. Everyone was surprised at the normally happy and bubbly pokemons attitude._

"_Fine! We should create a realm, but only for purebred psychic pokemon. They are the most powerful and dangerous. But, this realm should be optional. Each psychic pokemon gets, as the humans call it, three strikes. After the third, they are forced to live in the realm."_

_All the others looked at him before breaking out into smiles._

"_Very good Mewtwo… very good." Cresselia commented. Mewtwo nodded his head in her direction._

"_Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, you have not said much. Do you agree?" Arceus asked. All three of the pokemon were still before nodding their heads. _

_Arceus sighed. "You aren't very talkative are you?" They just shook their heads._

"_So is that a yes?"_

_Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement._

…

Everyone frowned at Mewtwo.

"So… what you're saying is… Paul's been teleported to a psychic realm? Filled with the most powerful pokemon ever? And the most dangerous?" Brock asked.

"_Exactly." _Mewtwo nodded. Dawn sucked in a breath.

"Could he die?" she asked. Mewtwo laughed.

"_Do you really believe that I would allow that? If that was the case, I wouldn't be here explaining this to you humans."_

"So… how do we get him out?" Drew asked, Reggie nodding behind them. Dawn saw the concern itched on their face. Then again, they were the only family they all had.

"_I must first discuss it with Mew and Deoxys. Then I shall get back to you about this."_

"Why Deoxys? Why not the other psychic pokemon?" Misty suddenly asked. Mewtwo smiled.

"_We are the only three pure-bred, psychic pokemon who very rarely entered the realm, meaning we are easier to find. Deoxys though keeps up with Arceus and knows what goes on inside the realm and what odds we will face."_

Everyone nodded before Ash stood up.

"Are you leaving now?"

"_Yes. Stay here." _Mewtwo replied, turning to walk out, Mew following.

"Why is Paul your bond partner?" Ash suddenly asked. "Why him? Why not me or someone else?" everyone could see Ash was jealous, which had Misty and May giggling. Mewtwo turned to look at Ash.

"_Because, Mew and I are meant to have mated long ago." _He said, gesturing at a blushing Mew. Dawn grinned at her own bond partner.

"And?" Ash asked. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"_Remember what I said about if Paul feels love, so do I? Well Paul has been meant for Dawn since the day they were born. If Paul feels love for Dawn, I feel love for Mew."_

Dawn's eyes went wide. "Y-you mean I'm supposed to be with P-Paul?" she stuttered. Mewtwo smiled at her.

"_Yes."_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been naughty but yes! I'm finally updating my stories! Please do enjoy and drop me a little review to tell me what you think! That would be amazing!**

**PLEASEEEEEE check out xotennisloverxo SHE IS SOOOOO AMAZING! Her stories are great so it would be great if you could take a look guys!**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own pokemon :( and sorry if this is cruddy guys, and OOC :(**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mewtwo…"<em>

"Yes! I know already! Just tell me! Where is Dawn?" Paul cried, exasperated.

"_IDIOT! You don't talk to Cresselia like that!" _Espeon cried, slamming her tail into the back of his head.

"OW! What the hell man!"

"_Woman."_ She corrected, smacking him again. Groaning, Paul grabbed his head before whirling around to glare at her.

"How are you hitting me? Your tail only reaches my…" he trailed off when he saw her floating by his side. "…waist…"

"_Surprised?" _she sniggered. Paul frowned as he looked over her. She was standing on some sort of gold and purple platform with ancient carvings all over it. It was about waist height so her tail floated just above his neck, her head by his shoulder.

"You little…" he started to say only for Cresselia to stop him.

"_Enough you two!" _she snapped, glaring at them. Quickly they turned to look back at her. _"Is this Dawn the bond partner of Mew?"_

"How the hell should I know?" he snarled, earning another smack to the head from Espeon. "SERIOUSLY?"

"_SILENCE YOU TWO!" _Cresselia practically screamed. Never had she met anyone that pushed her buttons like Paul! Well… except for Mewtwo. Well, guess she now knew why Arceus chose them for each other…

They each muttered apologies before Cresselia sighed.

"_Its fine, just stop. Paul, is this Dawn one with night hair and sea eyes?"_

"If you mean blue hair, blue eyes then yes." He muttered. Cresselia's face suddenly broke into a huge smile.

"_OH PAUL! DO YOU LOVE HER?" _she cried. Paul's eyes widened.

"What! No! I'm just…"

"_Worried about her? Missing her? Wanting to embrace her with all your love and kiss her into next century?"_ Cresselia asked, her voice giddy and excitement lighting up in her eyes. Paul resisted the urge to step back and glanced at Espeon.

"_Sorry, she's a bit of a romantic." _Espeon explained, also resisting the urge to run away/face palm.

"Right…"

"_Ngaw! Beautiful images!" _Cresselia cried, making Espeon and Paul cringe.

"_Yeah... almost might want to warn you that Cresselia is a huge fan of writing stories and drawing pictures of… couples…" _Espeon muttered. Paul's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"_Yup, just watch out aye." _Was all she said before ignoring him.

"WAIT! How the hell does she write or draw? SHE HAS NO HANDS!"

"_I'm a psychic pokemon, I don't need hands." Cresselia suddenly said, still giggling slightly. "Anyhoo! Your beautiful girlfriend…"_

"Not my girlfriend."

"… _whatever, your beautiful LOVER is currently still in what you would probably call the 'real world'. When you pushed her out of the way you replaced her in entering the realm. She was the one supposed to come through, not you."_

"So you weren't expecting me?" he asked. Suddenly every psychic pokemon in the room burst out laughing, causing him to look around bewildered.

"_Paul Paul Paul, as I said, I'm a psychic pokemon. Of course I knew you were coming through! Not Dawn!"_

Paul raised an eyebrow. Pokemon, they're nuts.

"So…"

"_Uh uh uh!" _Cresselia said over top of him. _"I unfortunately don't have time to let you sum up. Duties await!" _

"Wait what?" Paul stuttered, staring up at the legendary, his eyes wide. What the hell was going on now?

"_So! Espeon shall be your guardian while you stay here!" _Cresselia said, almost as if she once some sort of queen, and in a way she kinda was.

"_WHAT!" _Espeon cried. _"Cresselia! I must ask, can you find someone else? I can barely stand this human!"_

Cresselia turned her sharp gaze onto the pokemon. _"Silence Espeon, there is to be no discussion! You are to be his guardian and that's final. You've already cast your shield around the boy so he's reliant on you now!"_

"_This isn't fair!"_

"_LIFES NOT FAIR!" _Cresselia roared, glaring at Espeon, her eyes glowing red. _"No discussion. Paul, follow YOUR guardian to you quarters." _

"Ooh, fancy." Paul muttered sarcastically. He jumped as he felt Espeon's tail wrap around his arm and drag him out of the room.

"_Just so you know, I'm not happy about this and I don't like you." _Espeon hissed. Paul's eyes narrowed.

"The feelings mutual."

…

"So let me get this straight, I'm the bond partner of Mewtwo. I'm the one who feeds his emotions or whatever it is?"

"_Yes! Finally!" _Espeon cried, finding the urges to slam her head into a wall multiple times disappear. Paul frowned at her from where he was sitting.

"And, I'm in Cresselia's palace?"

"_Yes…" _Espeon swallowed; crap maybe he wasn't getting it.

"And Cresselia hates Mewtwo?"

"_Well… not really…"_

"Fine. Incredibly dislikes Mewtwo."

"_Yep."_

"THEN WHY AM I HERE?" Paul exploded. Espeon frowned before seeing his train of thought. Cresselia and Mewtwo 'dislike' each other, Paul is Mewtwo's partner, Cresselia has attempted to kill Mewtwo in the past, and she could be after Paul now.

"_You stupid idiot!" _she groaned. _"Do you really think she's gonna let one silly little dislike..."_

"Little? SHE TRIED KILLING HIM!"

"… _get in the way of protecting a bond partner? There are only two of you!"_

"Two of us?"

"_No! There's five hundred! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" _

"Oh right, Dawn isn't it?"

"_Yes! Mews bond partner!"_

"So, because Cresselia kindly didn't explain to me, what exactly am I doing here?"

Espeon frowned before actually looking at Paul. He was sitting on the bed in his room, his knees curled up to his chest, arms wrapped tight around them and with his chin resting on the top. His hair was draped over his eyes, barely showing them and he was softly nibbling on his bottom lip. It was then that she finally realized just how scared he was.

"_Paul…"_

"Just tell me Espeon." He snapped. Espeon sighed and moved off of her floating platform, sliding up beside him on the bed.

"_There is no reason for you to be here Paul. For Dawn there was but that was long forgotten when it was revealed you'd be turning up instead."_

"So, if I'm not needed, why am I here?"

"_I don't know…"_

"So how do I get out of here? I want to go home."

"_What is wrong with you?" _Espeon suddenly cried, looking at him. Paul frowned.

"What do you mean…?"

"_What do I mean? I mean normally you're some cold heartless bastard who doesn't care what anyone thinks! You're not normally scared or worried! Why are you the complete opposite now?"_

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Are you stalking me?"

"_What? No! Goddamn it Paul! Do you really think we would allow you in this realm without some research?"_

"I guess not."

"_Exactly. Although I'm starting to think it was pointless, you're acting nothing like normal."_

"I'm scared ok! I'm in a place I don't know anything about! I feel weak and defenseless and I'm having an information overload!" he suddenly burst, yelling in Espeon's face.

"_PAUL! CALM DOWN!" _She cried, instantly standing up and beginning to focus. Paul frowned as a calm feeling came over him. He then understood she was using her calm mind attack.

"I'm scared Espeon." He mumbled, slowly he raised his eyes to look at hers. "I'm allowed to be scared right?"

Espeon looked at him with sympathetic eyes, before once again using an attack on him. This time it was rest. As he slowly closed his eyes, Espeon sighed and whispered something in his mind before walking out.

"_Everyone's allowed to be scared Paul, everyone."_

…

Mewtwo's eyes widened as he and Mew lurched to a stop. Mews eyes flashed open and she looked around. They were somewhere in the middle of Sinnoh, nowhere near Deoxys usual hideout.

"_Mewtwo, we're in the wrong place…" _she started, turning to look at him but stopping when she saw his scared eyes gazing back at her.

"_He's scared Mew. Scared."_

Mews eyes widened as well, horror taking over her face at the weak, terrified looking pokemon in front of her. It was disturbing to see Mewtwo in that state.

"_We should hurry then." _she whispered.

Mewtwo nodded before using teleport once again, leaving nothing but a breeze in their place.


	8. Chapter 8

**So hey guys :D I'm finally updating! Took me forever to write so I'm sorry! Have huuuuggggeeeeee writers block! Anyway, more about that later XD**

**Just before any of you read and go Y MEWTWO OCC? On my ass, I'd just like to say that I always thought Mewtwo would act different around pokemon than human, like he'd be more relaxed and doesn't have to be so intimidating... yep... so please don't attack me with flames! PLEASEEEEE!**

**Anyway, sorry about the crappyness but enjoy :D Hope you're all having a mighty fine day!**

**Oh... and sorry about anything corny and/or cheesy! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Deoxys! Deoxys come out! We need to speak to you!"<em>

"_Mew shut up! We don't know if he's here or not!"_

"_Well of course he's going to be here! Its his hideout dork!"_

"_What if he was found?"_

"_This is Deoxys! Do you really think that could happen?"_

"_Well, you got cloned didn't you? I'd say anything's possible."_

"_Are you seriously comparing me being cloned to Deoxys being found?"_

"_Yes, got a problem with it?"_

"_They're completely different!"_

"_Not really!"_

"_Yes they are!"_

"_No they aren't!_

"_Are!"_

"_Aren't!"_

"_Are!"_

"_Aren't!"_

"_ENOUGH! SHUT UP YOU TWO IDIOTS!"_

"_DEOXYS!" _Mew cried, flying over to him and wrapping him in a hug. Deoxys mentally sighed before giving her a small hug back. With a giggle, Mew pulled away before floating up and flying in circles around his head.

"_Deoxys! Deoxys! Deoxys! Deoxys!"_ she cried over and over again. Deoxys sighed.

"_What?" _

"_We need your help!" _

"_Of course you do! Why would you two come visit me just for fun?"_ he muttered sarcastically. Mewtwo snorted, causing the other two to look at him.

"_What?"_ he snapped. Deoxys just shook his head.

"_Just how I remember you, snarky, sarcastic and an absolute twit."_ Deoxys smugly said. Mewtwo glared at him.

"_Oh Deoxys, I could say the same about you, only I'm pretty sure you also have idiot and complete jackass mixed in with your lot though."_ He retorted.

"_Why you…"_

"_Come on guys! Cut it out! I don't want you to get in a fight like last time!"_ Mew interrupted, floating in between the two. They shot her nasty looks.

"_Maybe you don't…"_

"_...but we do."_ Deoxys finished. Mew groaned.

"_Seriously? Look! You just about destroyed Petalburgh last time!"_ she hissed, gesturing to the town in the distance. Mewtwo and Deoxys snorted.

"_It wasn't that bad."_ Deoxys snorted. Mew glared at both of them.

"_We were in Little Root Town." _

They fell silent and Mew smirked. Success! Unfortunately they didn't stay quiet for long.

"_So Mewtwo, I heard you lost your bond partner. Are you sure he didn't run away?"_

"_If he did, I guess he might have found the non-jackass side of you… Oh wait! That doesn't exist!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Maybe he's chilling out in the wreckage of Littleroot Cavern… you know the one that now no longer exists!"_

"_THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT!"_

"_Well excuse me for not knowing there was another legendary floating around that decided to experiment with all his different forms! OH WAIT! That was still you!"_

"_Just cause you're jealous that I can change forms."_

"_Why would I be jealous of a guy who has tentacles for arms? Do you ever get accused of…"_

"_Say it and you die…"_

"_Ooh! Is the big bad man scared of small wittle Mewtwo?"_

"_Seriously, to think we used to think you were proper and sensible."_

"_I've been around humans for to long."_

"_So now you're even more of a sarcastic asswipe?"_

"_Jealous much?"_

"_ALRIGHT YOU TWO! SHUT UP! RIGHT NOW!" _Mew exploded, her eyes glowing bright red as she glared at the two._ "YOU'VE BEEN AT THIS LONG ENOUGH AND I'M SICK OF IT! MY BOND PARTNER IS SUFFERING WHICH IN TURN IS MAKING ME SUFFER AND IF YOU BOTH DON'T HELP ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT LIVE TILL TOMORROW!"_

"_Alright Mew, calm down. I know why you're here and you of all pokemon should know I can't help you!" _Deoxys groaned looking up, and flinching. Mew's eyes burned deep into his, anger vibrating off her. Now was not the time to mess with her.

"_I can't help you Mew, but I think I know someone who can…"_

…

"_You have got to be kidding me… Mew you know I don't like the guy!"_

Mew groaned and glared at Mewtwo. _"Is there anybody you actually like?"_

"_There's you."_

Mew froze before giggling and turning bright red causing Deoxys to roll his eyes.

"_Gross." _Deoxys chuckled good heartedly causing Mew to giggle even more. Deoxys rolled his eyes before beckoning for them to follow him across the rooftop they were standing on.

"_There." _ He muttered, one of his tentacles flying out to point over the city. Mewtwo had to admit they were at a perfect spot to look over the whole city.

"_Huh, reminds me of the night watch days." _He mumbled.

"_Night watch days?" _Deoxys asked, looking over at Mewtwo.

"_Maybe some other time. I need to focus on getting Paul back now." _Mewtwo replied. Deoxys nodded. The two may despise the other but deep down they respected each other, and were kinda friends.

"_Right." _He turned back around and pointed again over the city to what looked like a construction site only a few blocks away. _"Just to the left there is a small block of buildings filled with offices, Arceus is there and most likely waiting for us." _

"_So what's the catch? There's always a catch." _Mew asked. Deoxys sighed.

"_We've got to transform…"_

"_WHAT!" _Mewtwo burst, causing Mew and Deoxys to jump. _"I HATE TRANSFORMING!"_

"_Mewtwo…"_

"_Don't Mewtwo me! Mew, you know how much I hate transforming."_

"_Come one Mewtwo, for Paul and Dawn! Please!"_

Mewtwo stood still for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Deoxys chuckled.

"_You know how to persuade him Mew." _He said before stepping away from them and closing his eyes. Mew floated over beside him and closed her eyes, not noticing Mewtwo step to the other side of the roof.

Suddenly, a large bright flash obscured Mewtwo's vision, making him close his eyes.

"MEWTWO! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE!" a small girls voice screamed. Mewtwo opened his eyes and they latched onto his now transformed partners.

A small girl stood beside a middle-aged man, her hair a bright bubbly pink that was tied up in pigtails with blue ribbons. Her pink eyes with blue flecks bore into him, obviously showing her disappointment and her hands were on her hips. She walked towards him, wobbling a little bit as she tried gaining her balance, her sweet little blue shoes clicked on the ground and her pink dress floating behind her. To finish off her look a blue ribbon was tied around her waist and white knee socks were accompanying the blue shoes.

"_Oh wow Mew, you're a five year old girl." _Mewtwo cackled. _"What's your side effect though hmm?"_

Mew glared at him. Even though all legendaries can transform into humans to blend in, they all had two side effects. All of them had flecks in their eyes, showing the primary colours of when they're in their normal forms. But they also have to keep one random part of their normal forms as well. In this case, Mew had kept her tail.

"My stupid tail." Mew grumbled as she tucked it underneath her dress. Mewtwo laughed before turning to look at Deoxys.

In a human's opinion, while Mew looked cute, Deoxys would look – as the human woman (And sometimes men) would say – hot. He had styled blue hair, blue eyes with red flecks, a red zip-up jacket, blue pants and red sneakers. It was plain but suited him, although Mewtwo couldn't spot his side effect.

"I've still got my crystal" Deoxys chuckled, unzipping his jacket and showing Mewtwo the purple gem lodged in his chest. Mewtwo nodded his head just as Mew grabbed his paw.

"Now go change." She hissed.

"_I…"_

"No Mewtwo! You are doing this and you are doing this now!" she snarled, her pink eyes flashing red. Oh… yeah even when they change into human the legendaries also keep their powers… Lucky Legendaries.

"_Fine…" _Mewtwo muttered. Mew smiled and, using her powers to float up to eye level, pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" she chirped before moving back to stand by Deoxys. Mewtwo groaned mentally before he closed his eyes.

It was done in seconds.

Mewtwo opened his now human eyes to see Mew and Deoxys looking at him with smiles.

"Yays! All done!" Mew giggled, racing forward and grabbing Mewtwo's hand. "We can go now!"

"Sure…" Mewtwo said, wrinkling his nose as he tried speaking. Damn he hated being in human form. His purple hair had taken the same style as his bond partner Paul, getting in his eyes. His eyes were a very clear purple with those stupid grey flecks, white shirt, purple vest, grey pants and purple shoes. Oh and you can't forget the grey with purple tassels scarf that hung round his neck.

He looked gay. Seriously? What non-gay guy wears a stupid scarf in the middle of summer? Then again, something had to disguise his side effect, which just so happened to be his neck cord. His hair didn't do the job very well.

"Come on Mewtwo! How can you not like transforming? You look hot!" Mew cried.

"Coming from a five year-old, that is emotionally scarring." Mewtwo snapped. Mew rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Dork! Come on Deoxys! Lets get going!"

Mewtwo groaned as Mew happily grabbed his hand and chased after Deoxys who had shot through a door that revealed stairs.

Maybe it was a mistake to pair Mew and Dawn together, they were too alike. Annoying, bubbly and… troublesome.

…

"Hey Reggie…"

The purple haired man sitting on the couch in the gyms living quarters looked up, frowning as the blue haired girl shuffled into the room, wearing her bright pink pajamas and a scared look on her face.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" he asked, patting the spare cushion beside him and putting the book he'd been reading on the coffee table. Dawn hugged herself tightly as she walked over.

"I-I can't sleep." She murmured, lowering herself gently onto the couch. Reggie sighed and put an arm around her.

"Why?" he asked, rubbing her arm to try comfort her but recoiled a bit when she burst into tears.

"He… He didn't c-come b-back Reggie! H-he didn't…" she trailed off, sobs racking her body. Reggie looked alarmed but pulled her into him, rubbing her back.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

"A-about P-Paul, he d-died Reggie, and didn't c-come back f-for me." She sobbed, grabbing fistfuls of Reggie's shirt as she cried into his chest. Reggie swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"He's going to come back Dawn, I swear he is."

"Y-you don't k-know that…" she stuttered. Reggie smiled down at the girl he thought of as a sister, her terrified blue eyes staring up at him.

"Trust me, he's going to come back for his Troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, sorry if it was shitty but please review! And don't give up on this! <strong>

**Um, just so you guys know, I am possibly going on Hiatus with my writing at the moment, ONLY FOR A WHILE, cause of writers block and having no inspiration... and getting carried away with the story line. A Different Battle is actually supposed to be finishing in two chapters if I stuck with my original plan but nope! That ain't happening so just need to clear the air then BAM! BACK INTO WRITING!**

**Yeah, anyway, sorry if this takes FOREVER to update but thank you all for sticking with me!**


End file.
